


You're amazing, just the way you are

by Winchestergirlie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, M/M, Sibling Incest, winchest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 15:53:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1232296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchestergirlie/pseuds/Winchestergirlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's summer. The boys are left on their own for a while, Dad's hunting alone. They work some easy jobs together, their friendship growing stronger. Other feelings also develop.<br/>Sam is sixteen, already bigger than Dean. Dean discover he has non-brotherly feelings for Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The discovery

It was a really warm day. They were stuck in another small town, Dad away on a hunt, and Dean was bored. The crappy motelroom they were renting, didn’t have a functioning A/C, so it was even worse to be inside. Sam was lying on his bed, wearing just his worn out jeans, riding low on his hips. He was trying to read, but the bed sheet was clinging to his back, and his hands were so sweaty that his fingers left wet fingerprints on the pages. 

Dean was bored out of his mind. He was pissed at Dad for not letting him come with him on the hunt, leaving him in this shitty small town looking after Sam. Not that he minded, not at all, Sam was ordinarily fun to be with, but after he found that little second hand bookshop, all he did was read. Dean sighed. It was so hot he felt his brain was melting. His t-shirt clinged to his back, and his jeans felt like they were made out of wool or something. 

“Sam, wanna go swimming? I’m so warm I’m gonna spontaneously combust if I don’t cool down soon!” Dean looked hopefully over at Sam. Sam sighed, reluctant to stop reading. But, he put away the book. “Yeah Dean, I could go for a swim. Damn, it’s hot! You know somewhere we can go swimming?”, he said, smiling at his brother. Dean just said: “Yeah, come on, I saw this little lake when we came to town last week.” 

They brought their swim-shorts, a towel each, and Sam pulled on a t-shirt just to be decent in public. They stopped by a convenient store on the way to buy some food and beer, and ice for the cooler. They put the ice, beers and food in the cooler, rolled down the windows of the Impala, and drove off towards the hills surrounding the town, music blasting, singing on top of their lungs. 

They found a small road leading down to a small lake. They parked the car by the side of the road, between some trees. They pulled out the towels and changed to their swim shorts. Dean wasn’t shy, so he just stripped out of his clothes, standing there butt naked while pulling on his shorts. Sam was more shy, in opposite to his brother, and stood behind the car while struggling pulling on his shorts holding the towel around his waist. “What’s wrong Sam, is your dick so small that you have to hide behind the car so I don’t laugh at you?” he yelled, laughing. Sam blushed, lost his balance and almost banged his head in a tree, before stumbling into a bush. Dean laughed so hard he almost fell over, but he came around the car and helped Sam up, straightening his shorts and pulling leaves out of his hair. He brushed the hair out of Sam’s face and asked: “you ok?” “Yeah”, Sam said, “let’s go”. 

They got the cooler and a blanket from the trunk, and walked the small path down to the lake. They found a place to lay out the blanket and sat down, enjoying the silence, letting the breeze cool them down a bit. “Wanna eat or swim first”, Dean asked Sam. “I’m kinda hungry, can we eat first?” Sam said. Dean pulled out the food, and a beer each, and they just sat there, eating their food, savoring the silence and each other’s company for a long while. They lay back on the blanket, looking up at the treetops and the blue sky, and letting their thoughts wander. The breeze took away the worst heat of the sun, they could hear the wind in the trees, birds singing, insects buzzing. It smelled like flowers and forest and cool water. 

Sam closed his eyes, letting his body relax. He really missed hanging out with Dean like this. The peace and quiet, no bickering or teasing, no Dad going on about training or cleaning guns or asking questions about killing some kind of monster or evil thing. He sometimes felt like he was way older than 16. He never had time to just be a kid, never staying long enough in the same place to make friends. He only had Dean. His pain in the ass big brother, but also his best friend. He sighed, a deep sigh, letting out tension. He could hear Dean breathing next to him, deep, relaxed breaths. After a while they both fell asleep on the blanket, lulled to sleep by the quiet. 

Dean woke up after a while, stretching and yawning. He turned onto his side, looking at Sam. He looked so young when he was sleeping. He was lying on his stomach, long limbs splayed all over the blanket, right arm tucked under his cheek. Face turned towards Dean, shaggy hair in his face. Dean thought about how he’d grown like weed the last two years. He was now taller than Dean, and starting to pack some serious muscle on that scrawny body. Pretty to, fox-like eyes, color changing with his surroundings and his mood, big dimples, smile like the sun. And that mouth…… Dean felt heat coil in his stomach. He startled, what the hell? Was he thinking about his brothers lips?? Jesus! He got up, shaking his head, and kicked Sam in the leg. “Wake up, bitch! Time to swim!” And then he dived into the lake. 

Sam jumped up, limbs flailing, swearing when he heard Dean laughing. He dived in too, swimming under water, gripping Dean around the ankles, pulling him down. Dean got a hold of Sam’s hair, and they both surfaced, spitting and coughing. Sam laughed at Deans facial expression, then turned and started swimming away from him with long strokes. Dean watched him swim for a while, ducked under a few times, before getting up on dry land again. He dried himself with the towel, and sat down, pulled a beer from the cooler, and let the sun dry his hair. He continued watching Sam in the water, swimming on his back, doing flips, enjoying the cool water. Dean smiled, as Sam was swimming towards the shore again. Dean watched him as he came up from the water, long tanned body, broad shoulders, defined pecs, all smile and dimples and…....Oh, fuck, not again! He felt the heat coiling in his stomach again, something fluttering in his chest. He blushed and looked away as Sam was drying his hair and torso, before slumping down on the blanket again. 

“Hey Dean?” he heard Sam saying. He turned and looked at his brother, laying on his side on the blanket. “Thanks for bringing me up here, Dean. This is awesome, you know?” Sam said, smiling blindingly, eyes shining. I really needed this, WE needed this”. Dean grinned back, pulled another beer from the cooler and handed it to Sam. He laid back, using his towel as a pillow, and sighed again. “You’re welcome Sammy”, he said, smiling. They stayed for a while longer, before pulling their stuff together and heading back to the car.

They drove back to town in silence, tired and sated, and feeling happy, both of them. Sam looked at Dean while he was driving, at the small smile on his face, and felt his heart swell for his big brother, his hero, his best friend. Saw the long lashes, the freckles over his nose and cheeks, the luscious lips….. Sam shook his head to clear it. Not going down that road again. He had successfully suppressed those feelings for a long time, he would not let them surface again. He wasn’t supposed to feel like this about his brother, these feelings that made his blood boil and his thoughts making up images of those lips kissing him, those calloused hands touching him, stroking him…… Sam turned away, looking out the window for the rest of the ride back to the motel. 

Dean felt the change, felt Sam tensing up again. He looked over at his baby brother, staring out the window, hands clenched in his lap. He sighed. And there the moment was gone. His brooding teenage brother was back…..

Dean let Sam out at the motel parking lot, and went to find some place to buy burgers. Sam went in to their room, thoughts still full of Dean, and aroused as hell. His cock was straining against his jeans, and he slumped down on his bed, mind set on ignoring his erection. But after a little while it became clear that it wasn’t possible to ignore it. He closed his eyes, saw Dean’s face, those lips, that lean strong body, and he opened his jeans and pulled out his cock, stroking slowly at first. But he didn’t have much time, so he started stroking faster, imagining Dean’s lips closing around his hard length, sucking and licking. And it didn’t take long before he reached his climax, letting his come fill his other hand, and not spilling over the bed spread. 

He got up, went to the bathroom to wash his hands, and changed into his sweatpants and a loose t-shirt. As he pulled the t-shirt on, Dean came back with burgers and a bottle of Jack Daniels, and Sam was smiling again. They sat on the same bed, shared the food, Sam had another beer, and Dean enjoyed a few glasses of whiskey. He even let Sam have a small glass of whiskey, and they sat and watched a stupid comedy on tv, laughing, tired and relaxed. Sam fell asleep, head resting on Deans shoulder, his hand lying across Deans stomach. Dean didn’t have the heart to wake him, so he just scooted down on the bed, and pulled the covers over them. He closed his eyes, and fell asleep listening to Sam’s steady breathing. 

He woke up in the middle of the night, and found that they had turned in their sleep, and Dean was now spooning Sam. He jerked when he noticed that he was hard, cock pressed up against Sam’s ass. He froze, and slowly moved away from Sam a bit, turning around so he had his back towards Sam. He pressed the heel of his hand against his erection, trying to make it go away, scared out of his mind of the feelings he was developing. He got turned on by his own brother for God’s sake! He closed his eyes, and groaned quietly. What the hell was he going to do?


	2. Realizing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam realizes he may not be the only one having these feelings

When Dean woke up the next morning, he was really warm and comfortable. Sam was like a furnace behind him, spooning him, with his hand around his chest and his face buried in his neck. It was really strange waking up like this, they hadn’t shared beds since Sam was eleven. But he felt comfy and happy. Dean dragged down the covers a bit, because it was really warm under them. The movement made Sam stir, and he snuggled even closer to Dean, and something hard pressed up against Dean’s ass. Dean stiffened as he realized that it was Sam’s cock. Sam stiffened to, for a few seconds, and then scooted back to the edge of the bed, and getting out of bed like he had burned himself. He turned around and disappeared into the bathroom. Dean’s thoughts were spinning. Was Sam turned on because of a wet dream, or turned on because of Dean? 

Dean felt his cock filling, the thought of Sam being turned on because of him, and he groaned into his pillow. He could hear the water starting in the shower, and the thought of Sam all naked in there, with a boner, made him groan again. His hand slid down his stomach, into his boxers, and he started stroking himself, imagining Sam washing his chest and arms and….. He stroked his cock faster, whimpering at the thought of Sam jerking himself off in there. His hand stroked faster and faster, thumb sliding over the head, smearing precome, making his hand slick and the feeling even more intense. He could feel his balls drawing up, and tingling in his spine, and he was so close. Thumb brushing over the head a few times, stroking even faster, and he came all over his stomach in thick long spurts. He breathed heavily, feeling both satisfaction and shame at the same time. Shame because he had sexual feelings for his little brother. 

He found some tissues in the night stand drawer, wiped his hand and stomach, and throwing it away in the trash. He got dressed, yelled to Sam that he was going out to buy breakfast and coffee, and slammed the door behind him on his way to the car. 

Sam startled when Dean yelled at him that he was going out. He had his hand around his cock, and two fingers in his ass. He was so high strung, that the slam of the door actually made him come with a yell, spurting all over his hand and hitting the wall. His knees buckled, and he had to brace himself against the wall for a few minutes before his breathing slowed down. He finished his shower, and was getting dressed by the time Dean came back with breakfast. 

“Morning Sam, sleep well?” Dean smiled, sitting down at the table by the window. “Ehm, yeah, I guess”, Sam said, not able to look Dean in the eyes. “Good”, Dean said, "because we have work to do”, he said, as Sam sat down by the table. “Newspaper says something is killing folks a couple of hours from here, thought we could check it out”. Sam unwrapped his bagel, and took a sip of his coffee. As the coffee hit his taste buds, he moaned. “Man, you bought me caramel macchiato? God, I love you!” Sam said without thinking. And then blushed beet red, and stared into the table. Dean shifted in his chair, Sam’s moan was enough to make his cock twitch, and he blushed to. 

Dean coughed, ignored both Sam’s and his blush, and started telling Sam about the case. As it turned out, people were getting killed in an old apartment building, and there were no sign of forced entry in the apartments. Dean and Sam both agreed to check it out, and Dean called Dad to tell him they were moving on to another town. Dad told them to be careful, and to watch out for Sam. Dean told his dad that he always did, and that Sam was a big boy now and could take good care of himself. Sam smiled at that comment, glancing at Dean, and Dean gave him a wink that made him blush again. 

They packed up their things, did a sweep to be sure they got everything, and then they hit the road. Driving out of town, up the hills, both boys sat quiet, enjoying the scenery. Beautiful nature, the sun was shining, and the temperature had dropped considerably after the heavy rain that fell during the night. They had the windows of the car open, and the smell of forest and grass made them smile. 

Dean really liked driving, feeling the power of the car underneath him, his Baby. He enjoyed seeing the road stretching in front of him, knowing Baby would bring them safe to their destination. He also enjoyed Sam’s company, the peaceful silence with his brother. He glanced over at Sam, reading the same book as the day before. He had one leg tucked underneath him, and was smiling over something he read. Sam noticed Dean looking at him, and he looked at Dean through his bangs, smiling, big dimples on display. Dean smiled back, and felt something stir in his stomach, and his heart swelling. God, he was falling in love with his brother! He kept his eyes on the road the rest of the trip, not looking at Sam at all. 

Sam wondered what was going on with Dean. One moment he was smiling at Sam, the next he was staring straight ahead, only answering Sam’s small talk with short words, not looking at him at all. Sam felt sad, not understanding what happened. He kept looking at Dean, at his face, and body, and steady hands at the wheel, thinking about the first time he realized he wasn’t like other kids, because he was in love with his brother. 

They’d always moved around too often to make any real friends, but when he had turned 13, he would hear the other boys starting to talk about girls and tits and making out, and knew that he was different. He’d never felt like that about a girl. The only person he wanted to make out with was Dean. The first time he realized that, he barely made it to the bathroom in time to throw up. Even that young he knew that it wasn’t normal. It took him a year to accept that he couldn’t change what he felt for Dean, but he suppressed the feelings so that he was able to act natural around Dean. He occasionally went on a date, and was interrogated by Dean afterwards. Did you make out, did you touch her tits, and did she make you hard? He got his first blowjob by the age of 14, and he got laid for the first time when he was 15. But it didn’t mean anything to him. Yes, he got off, but not more than that. But he could get off hard enough to make his head spin just by thinking of Dean’s hands or mouth. For the last year he had been able to not think about that either, just suppress the natural urges, and becoming kind of a monk. Until yesterday. Then the feelings came rushing back, hitting him straight in the face. He sighed, and went back to reading. 

They arrived in the small town around one in the afternoon, and started asking casually around about the murders. Dean pulled out his FBI badge, changed into his suit in the backseat of the car and almost made Sam’s heart jump out of his chest. Sam swallowed hard. God, he was so handsome in a suit! He made Sam wait in a small diner across the street, doing some research, while asking questions to the residents of the apartment building. 

When he came back a couple of hours later, Sam was high on caffeine and sugar, and almost jumping in his seat. He had dug up a lot of information about the building and the previous owner. They discussed the case for a while, and agreed that it had to be the previous owner of the building that killed these people, and that they had to find out where he was buried, and salt and burn his bones. 

After some more research, they had located where he was buried, and Dean said: “God, I’m starving!” It was almost six in the afternoon, and he hadn’t eaten since this morning. Sam, who was coming down from his sugar-high, was also getting hungry. Sam waved at the waitress, and said: “I’ll have a salad, garlic bread and a diet Coke, he will have the bacon- and cheeseburger, extra bacon on the side, fries and a milkshake”. Dean just leaned back, looking at Sam with a fond smile. Sam looked at him and said: “What?” And Dean answered without thinking: “Oh, Sam, I get all tingly inside when you get all bossy on me”, and then they both blushed and went quiet. The waitress looked at them and said: “Aww, aren’t you a sweet couple”, as she turned and went to place their order. Sam got even redder and looked up at Dean through his bangs. Dean had trouble controlling himself, and felt his cock filling at the thought of them as a couple. Sam saw Dean’s pupils dilate, and almost gasped as he realized that Dean was turned on!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would love comments to improve my writing. English is not my native language, so please excuse any faults.


	3. First time

Their food eventually came on the table, and they both concentrated on that for a while. By the time they had finished their meal, they both had gained control over their feelings. But they were still not quite able to look at each other. Dean paid for the food, and said he wanted to buy some beer and snacks they could eat after digging up the grave and burning the bones of the old man haunting the building. He also had to buy some more salt to fill up their reserves. Sam said he would wait in the car while Dean went shopping.   
Sam got in the car, and just sat there staring ahead. What happened in that diner? Did he imagine Dean’s reaction, or did he really get turned on by the waitress’ assumption that they were a couple? Could he really feel the same as Sam did?? He was so confused, and at the same time both aroused and scared and hopeful. 

He startled when he heard the trunk open, and realized that Dean was back. His dick was half hard, and he quickly adjusted himself and shifted in his seat before Dean got in the car. He didn’t look at Dean, just asked what they should do until it was late enough to dig up the grave. Dean suggested that they could just drive around for a while, and check into a motel so they had a place to crash after the job was done. 

As they were driving, Dean called Dad to tell him that they had found out what happened, and that they would salt and burn the bones as soon as it was late enough to do so without getting caught. Sam could hear their father’s voice as he told Dean that he was proud of them, and that they had done a good job. Dean beamed at his father’s words, Sam just scoffed and thought: “Whatever”. He and Dad didn’t have the best relationship, always fighting because Sam didn’t like to be told what to do all the time. He wasn’t like Dean, who swallowed every word that came out of Dad’s mouth without hesitation. As Dean hung up the phone, Sam spotted a motel, and they drove into the parking lot and got a room for a couple of nights. They carried their duffels and the shopping bags into the room. As they entered the room, they both stopped, realizing that there was only ONE bed there. Although a king size bed, it was just ONE bed. Sam went to talk to the guy at the desk, but the few available rooms they had, all had one king size bed. Sam sighed, and went back to tell Dean. 

Dean sighed at the news, and mumbled something about needing a drink. But he didn’t have any, they had a job to do. They prepared the room like they had learned, and then they got back in the car to go find the cemetery where the old man’s bones were buried. By the time they found the grave, it was half past two in the morning, and they went to work. They took shifts digging, and when they finally got down to the casket, they were both drenched in sweat, shirts clinging to their bodies, covered in dirt. Sam salted the bones, and Dean poured the accelerant over them and torched them. They stood there in silence, watching the bones burn out, before filling the grave again. 

When they came back to the motel, Sam called first on the shower, and undressed his sweaty and dirty clothes as he walked to the bathroom. Dean shivered at the sight of his brother’s naked back and arms, and poured himself a large whiskey. He downed it, and poured himself two more and downed them too before looking for some clean clothes in his duffel. As he poured himself another drink, Sam emerged from the bathroom, with only a towel slung low on his waist. Dean’s mouth went dry at the sight, and he stared just a little bit too long. Sam caught him staring, and he smirked as he went through his duffel for something to wear. Dean rushed into the bathroom and shut the door, heart pounding in his chest, cock hard in his jeans. He undressed quickly and got in the shower. 

Sam could hear Dean rummaging around in there. He smiled for himself, now he KNEW. Dean was feeling the same as him. He saw the stare, the slack jaw, and the way Dean’s cock got hard at the sight of him. And he shivered at the thought. But what now? 

When Dean was finished in the shower, he had gotten his libido under control, or at least he wanted to think that. He was also feeling kind of a buzz from the whiskey, and felt relaxed. Luckily for him, he had brought his clean clothes with him into the bathroom, so that he could get dressed before going back in to Sam. 

When he came out from the bathroom, Sam was half lying on the bed, only dressed in a pajama bottom, holding a glass in his hand. Dean was shocked at the sight of his baby brother drinking whiskey, but instead of making a fight out of it, he just poured himself another, brought the bottle and the bag of chips, and sat down on the other side of the bed. He avoided looking at Sam’s body, and turned the TV on. He surfed the channels, and found Police Academy on one of them. They watched the movie, shared the chips and the whiskey even between them, and he made Sam swear to never tell Dad that he had given him whiskey. By the time the bottle was empty, they were both laughing like crazy of the movie, and were relaxed and content. When the movie finished, it was almost morning. They just scooted down on the bed, and fell asleep instantly. 

It was Dean who woke up first. At first he didn’t understand what woke him, and his senses were alert at once. When he realized that there was no immediate danger, he let his body relax again. He was embraced in Sam’s long arms and legs, and Sam’s head was nestled in the crook of his neck. Still a bit buzzed, he decided to go back to sleep, and he closed his eyes. And then Sam moved, moaning, pushing his crotch against Dean’s hip. Dean froze! Sam was hard, and he moaned again as he pushed his hard cock against Dean once more. Dean could feel his own cock hardening, as Sam started rutting against him, and kissing his neck. 

Dean groaned, and tried to push Sam away. Sam just clinged to him, half awake, and said: “Please Dean, I know you want this to. I saw the way you looked at me before”. Dean moaned as Sam’s hand slid down his stomach and palmed his cock. Dean’s hips thrusted up by its own will, and Sam whined in response. Sam slid his leg over Dean’s, and straddled his hips. “Wanted this for so long, Dee, God!” His hands roamed over Dean’s chest, his arms, stroking and caressing, his hips jerking. Dean just stared up at his beautiful brother, feeling his chest getting tight, making it hard to breathe. And then Sam leaned forward, placing one hand on each side of Deans head, looked him in the eyes, pupils blown, whispering: “Can I kiss you Dean? Please let me kiss you”. And Dean groaned, surged up and kissed Sam hard, holding his head, dragging him down, devouring his mouth. Sam whined again, and kissed Dean over and over again, biting his plush lips, tongue whirling against Dean’s, moaning. He pressed his hips down, sliding his cock alongside Dean’s, and Dean thrusted his hips up, keening at the intense pressure. Sam kissed Deans jaw, biting the spot where the neck met the shoulder, slid his tongue down Dean’s chest, licking one nipple, pinching the other, making Dean moan loudly. 

Dean gripped Sam’s hips, making him move faster. They rutted against each other, hips moving more and more erratic. Sam was kissing Dean everywhere, his chin, his neck, biting his earlobe, moaning. Dean could feel his orgasm coming fast, and he held on to Sam’s hips and said: “Sammy, I’m gonna…. I…. Oh GOOOOOD!” And then he came, harder than ever before, creaming his boxers, screaming. Sam sat up, pulled down his pants and boxers, and fisted his cock fast and hard. His breath became more and more ragged, eyes closed, and then he roared as he came in long spurts over Dean’s stomach and chest, shivering and moaning as he came down from his orgasm. He rolled over and flopped down besides Dean, panting. “Oh, God Dean! I don’t think I ever came this hard before! God!” “Me neither”, Dean moaned. “Holy crap!” 

After catching his breath, Dean leaned over at the night stand, and pulled out some tissues from the drawer to wipe his stomach. Sam turned on his side, propping his head up with his hand, and watched Dean carefully as he wiped himself clean. “You ok, Dean?” Sam asked. Dean didn’t look at him, just nodded his head. Sam took his face in his hands, and said: “Don’t go all freak on me now Dean. Let’s just sleep some more, and then we can talk about this later”.   
Dean nodded again, and Sam pulled him close, dragged the covers up over them, and held Dean, kissing his hair, stroking his back until he fell asleep.


	4. Chapter four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys can't get enough of each other. Dean has doubts, but quickly forget them as Sam takes it a step further.

It was past noon when Sam woke up. He could hear Dean in the bathroom, brushing his teeth. Sam yawned and stretched, feeling awesome. He now knew that Dean had the same feelings as he did, and it made him grin like a fool. He curled up under the covers, still smiling, he could smell Dean on the pillow. 

After a while he felt his bladder almost bursting, and he got up and knocked on the bathroom door. “Dean, can I come in? Need to piss real bad”. “Yeah, sure,” he heard Dean answer, and went in to relieve himself. When he finished, he brushed his teeth, glancing at the shower. He heard Dean washing himself in there, and asked: “Are you ok, Dean?” “Yeah, sure, I’m fine”, Dean mumbled. Sam finished brushing his teeth, then peeked in behind the shower curtain. Dean yelled: “Damn it Sam, some privacy here?” Sam frowned, but instead of leaving him alone, he got into the shower and closed the curtain. “What are you doing??” Dean yelled again, “get out”. Sam reached out, pulled Dean into his arms and kissed him. “Sam, don’t. This is not right,” Dean said, voice tired, and tried to push him away. “Dean, stop it. I know you’re freaked out, but this is ok”, he said, holding Dean tight, stroking his back. Dean sighed. “How is this ok?” he said. “This is not ok, this is wrong in every way possible, Sam.” But he leaned into Sam’s embrace, and they just stood there for a while, warm water running down their bodies. 

After a few minutes, Dean could hear Sam’s breathing getting heavier, his heart beating faster. Dean looked up at him, and saw Sam staring at him, eyes dark with desire. He could feel his own breath fasten, as Sam started stroking his back, his sides, coming up to cup his face. “This is ok, Dean. I want this, you want this. So what if it’s not right according to society? We are already all kinds of fucked up, Dean. I don’t care”. And then he leaned down and kissed Dean, soft feather light kisses, on his mouth, his nose, his eyelids. When he kissed his lips again, Dean kissed back, opening his mouth, slipping his tongue into Sam’s mouth. Sam moaned, pulling Dean closer, pressing his erection against him. “Something that feels this good can’t be wrong”, Sam whispered. Dean groaned, letting his hands slide down to Sam’s narrow hips, cupping his ass, squeezing lightly. Sam moaned, his kisses becoming more intense, biting Dean’s lower lip. “Touch me, Dean”, he whispered. Dean pulled back and looked at Sam, saw his blushed face, his hazel eyes, large pupils. He was biting his lip, looking at Dean, eyes half lidded. “Please, Dean, touch me, I need you to”, he begged. 

Dean blushed, and leaned forward to kiss Sam’s neck, licking the hollow of his throat, kissing his way down his chest, licking and biting Sam’s nipples. Sam shivered, stroking Dean’s back, whispering words of encouragement. Dean glanced down, and looked at Sam’s cock for the first time. “Holy crap Sam!” he said, eyes wide, taking a step back. Sam chuckled. “I’m proportional, Dean”, he said, grinning. Dean reached out, and grasped around Sam’s massive cock. “God damn, you are one BIG son of a bitch”, Dean breathed, suddenly out of breath. Sam moaned as Dean stroked him for the first time. “God, that’s good, Dean”, he said, bracing himself against the wall. Dean stroked him, down to the base, up to the head again, thumb smearing the precome over the head. “Ah, Dean, so good”, Sam moaned. Dean used his left hand, cupped Sam’s balls, squeezing lightly. He could feel his own cock jumping at the sight of his hand stroking Sam. 

He could feel his mouth watering at the sight of Sam’s gorgeous cock, and got down on his knees. “Can I suck you, Sam?” he asked. “Oh, God, yes, please”, Sam groaned, his cock twitching in Dean’s hand. Dean leaned forward, licking Sam’s cock, kissing the head, tasting the bitter precome oozing. 

He opened his mouth, wrapped it around the head. Sam whined, body shivering at the feeling of his brothers mouth on his cock. “Oh, fuck Dean” he moaned, cupping Dean’s head with one hand, supporting himself against the wall with the other. Dean continued sucking and licking, taking more and more of Sam’s cock into his mouth. He was so turned on, by the feeling of the hard member in his mouth, steel covered by velvet soft skin, his own cock blurting precome at a steady pace. He grasped his own cock with his left hand, stroking, twisting, moaning around Sam’s hard length.

“Dean!” Sam said, out of breath, watching Dean touch himself. “You have to stop, I’m gonna come”, he groaned. Dean let his cock slide out of his mouth with a wet pop. “Thought that was kind of the point”, he said, grinning, before sliding his mouth onto Sam’s cock again. Sam’s knees almost buckled at the sight of Dean’s luscious lips sliding down his cock, staring up at him with those big, green eyes, pupils wide. Sam’s hips jerked forward, pushing his cock down Dean’s throat. Dean choked, and tears welled from his eyes, and Sam said: “Aah, sorry! God, your mouth, it’s so damn sexy seeing you like this Dean”. Dean moaned around his cock, grasped his hips, and pulled him in again, taking Sam’s cock into his throat again. “Oh…ahh…God!” Sam groaned again, then started fucking his cock into Dean’s mouth. “Not gonna last…ahhh… gonna co….. fuck, have to come Dean”, he groaned, shivering. Dean only pushed his cock even further down his throat, and swallowed around it. “Ahh…. Ahh….fuck!” Sam shouted, and then he came down Dean’s throat, hips jerking, as he whined loudly. Dean just kept sucking and licking until Sam’s cock went soft in his mouth. 

Sam pulled Dean up, and kissed him, tasting his own come in Dean’s mouth. Dean moaned, pressing his erection against Sam, rutting against his hip. “Ssshhh, Dean, gonna take good care of you big brother” Sam whispered. He shut off the water, and pulled Dean out of the shower. They dried themselves quickly. Dean hugged Sam from behind, pressing his erection against Sam’s ass, sliding it in his crack. “Fuck Sam, need to come so bad!” he said, pushing his cock between Sam’s ass cheeks. 

Sam turned, took Dean’s hands and guided him against the bed. “I know, gonna make it better” he said, urging Dean to lie down on the bed. Dean laid down on his back, and Sam crawled onto the bed, settling between his thighs. Sam kissed Dean’s stomach, nibbled at the contour of the hip bones, kissing the point where his thigh met his torso. He then took Dean’s cock in his hand and started stroking. “Gonna suck you now”, he said, before leaning down and taking Dean’s length into his mouth. Dean whined, his hips jerking up, hands clutching the bed spread. Sam used his left hand to hold Dean’s hips still, and then went to work. He slid his mouth down to the base, without choking. Swallowed around the head of Dean’s cock before adding suction when he pulled up again. Dean arched his back, panting, unable to make a sound. Sam suddenly pulled off, and got off the bed to look for something in his bag. Dean whined. “Sam, God damn it, what the fuck are you doing?” Sam came back to the bed, with a bottle of lube in his hand. “Wanna try something Dean” he said, getting back on the bed. He coated two of the fingers on his left hand with lube, before leaning down and taking Dean’s cock back into his mouth, steadying it with his right hand. Tongue swirling around the head, into the slit, licking up the precome. Dean moaned loudly, and jerked his hips, trying to get his aching cock further into Sam’s mouth. He then felt Sam’s slick fingers sliding behind his balls, and in between his ass cheeks, feeling a finger push into his hole. Sam kept sucking his cock lightly, focusing on his ass. Pushing the finger in and out, until he felt Dean relax around it. Then adding another, scissoring them, pushing against his insides. Dean bucked on the bed when he felt Sam hit something inside him that made him se stars. “Oh, fuck Sam, do that again” he moaned. Dean tried to both push into Sam’s mouth and back on his fingers. Sam hummed around his cock, and then started sucking harder, fucking Dean’s ass with his fingers, hitting his prostate every other stroke. Dean whined, arching his back, moaning over and over again. “Fuck, Sammy, ahhh….So good…Gonna come….Have to co….. and then Sam hit his prostate one last time, and Dean cried out as he came into Sam’s mouth. Sam swallowed it all, and then laid down besides Dean and pulled him into his arms, kissing him softly. Dean groaned, unable to move, kissing him back, sweet loving kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new at this, and I would love comments to improve my writing ♥


End file.
